


Two Is Better Than One

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Dean and Seth are fuck buddies, Dean and Seth want to help, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, M/M, Partner sharing, Rimming, Roman is going through a dry spell, Shield days, These boys have filthy minds, Threesome - M/M/M, pure filth, they bring Roman to the dark side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Dean's mouth often gets him in trouble. But sometimes it can lure in exactly what he desires.





	Two Is Better Than One

It all started when Dean made an off handed comment during a night out. They had won a huge PPV match. Dean was already tipsy and had apparently lost all sense of shame. Which he didn't have much to begin with.

The auburn man who originally sat besides Seth in the cozy booth was now in Seth's lap. Almost trying to drown the man beneath him in sloppy lazy kisses all over his jaw and face. Seth was no better. Roman was almost sure he was groping Dean underneath the table judging from the sounds Dean was making.

It wasn't the first time Roman was subjected to this open display of sexual affection between his best friends. But being out in a public place was definitely making him extra uncomfortable.

"Oh my God...I wan't you to drill me so bad right now" Dean moaned out in a loud voice.

Roman almost choked on his drink, looking at Dean incredulously.

"DEAN!" He shouted, trying to get his drunk ass friend's attention.

Seth had the decency to break away from Dean's lips and look at Roman, a lazy grin on his face.

"What the fuck is wrong with him?" Roman directed his gaze towards Seth this time, tone completely horrified.

This time he got Dean's attention who was now looking at him with a frown on his face. Like he was fucking offended.

"Told ya Seth...He is no fun...He needs to get laid." Dean said and broke into a giggle mid sentence, which made Seth hold him a little tighter into his lap.

"Fuck you Dean." Roman said in annoyance.

Dean grinned as he said, "Gladly, as long Seth doesn't have a problem with that."

Roman's eyes widened and his face turned red, "Man, shut him up. What have you done to him? All he can think and talk about is fucking nowadays. This is why I didn't want to come out with you guys."

Seth laughed at Roman and shook his head as he responded with, "Hey, not my fault my dick game is so strong. He's gotten dicknotized."

"What the fuck is that?" Roman could not believe the conversation he was having with his friends right now.

Dean and Seth both snickered at him. "Its a result of some good deep dicking. Which my man here is very much capable of delivering." Dean said as he went back to sucking faces with Seth which only made Roman groan in frustration. "You both are horrible."

Dean looked at him and in his shit faced state stated, "Yup. Definitely needs to get laid."

Roman glared at him in return which only made him giggle like an idiot some more.

"Honestly Dean...I'll leave if you don't quit it." Roman warned this time.

Dean sighed dramatically as he declared, "Fine Daddy...he lets me have no fun." And he dared to pout afterwards.

"Hey! I thought I was your Daddy?" Seth asked in mock hurt tone, and this time Roman looked at Seth in shock.

"SETH!"

"What? Seriously, he calls me Daddy every night. Excuse me if I am a bit offended."

Roman shook his head in disbelief. "And I thought he was bad."

"Well, to be fair, there's nothing wrong in having two Daddies. I can take two." Dean added his two cents casually into the conversation and it was enough to make Roman finally give up and leave. The sound of his best friends cackling followed him out of the bar.

* * *

  
After that it became a habit. Dean would rile Roman up just for the fun of it. He just didn't know when to shut up, and he thought an uncomfortable Roman was hilarious. Roman would usually let it slide it off with just a simple glare. And when things got a bit serious, Seth would step in to take Dean away. Dean would keep insisting Roman needed to loosen up and have fun. And get laid. Although Seth thought Dean was adorable and Roman was very funny too all grumpy and shit, he didn't want Roman to actually murder his baby.

* * *

  
Roman watched Dean who had a grimace on his face and was walking weird ever since he came to the arena with Seth.

"You okay Man?"

"Huh?" Dean looked at him, a confused expression on his face.

"You walking kinda funny dude." Roman clarified.

"Oh..Yeah, well...I got Mr. Crossfit Jesus and his grade A dicking game to thank for that!" Dean was glaring at Seth who rolled his eyes at that and looked towards Dean. "Ah come on, you were asking for it. Not my fault you got an insatiable ass. And you wanted me to try that toy on you to see how far you ass can..."

"GUYS, too much information! What the fuck is wrong with you two? What kind of kinky shit are you two into man?" Roman looked at both of them in horror. His face red with embarrassment.

"Well, you asked duh. As for kinky shit..."

"I DO NOT WANT TO KNOW" Roman all but shouted, which received him a frown in return. "As much as you protest, I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted to join us."

"FUCK YOU DEAN"

"See Seth? Told ya he wanted my ass."

"Oh my God...I just...Unbelievable."

Dean laughed at that and went back to his stretching. Roman was busy fuming and getting redder and redder by each passing his second. He didn't know why the fuck he couldn't tear his eyes away from Dean's body who was facing away from him now. Imaginations running wild as how much that tight body was capable of enduring during sex. He quickly caught himself and resisted the urge to cry. He had the worst friends ever.

* * *

_(In the gym)_

  
"Take a picture, that will last longer." Roman jumped at Seth's voice and his eyes turned towards Seth who had just taken the seat besides him and was now looking at where Roman had been staring at for the last 5 minutes. A smirk adorned his bearded face.  
  
Roman gulped as he realized Seth caught him ogling his boyfriend's ass. He didn't know what was wrong with him. But lately, his mind and dick were just out of control. He just could not stop watching Dean. He didn't do it intentionally, just somehow someway his eyes always got stuck on Dean. Maybe it was all the teasing Dean had been doing. He knew it was all a joke to him, but Roman hadn't slept with anyone for too long and his mind was thinking about shit he didn't want to think about at all. Also it didn't help that Seth and Dean refused to stay subtle in front of him and they were fucking hot as fuck together.

"Man I am not..."

"Hey, do I look angry to you? He's got a great ass. If ya got eyes, why not?"

Roman looked down into his lap and grimaced. "Its not like.."

"You know it would be hot to see you both fuck."

Roman froze as Seth's words hit his ears. His face turned towards his friend and his wide eyes searched Seth's face for the signs of mocking or something. But he found only genuine interest and curiosity there.

"What? What did you say?" He had to have heard him wrong.

Seth turned towards him and his face broke into a dirty smirk, "You have no idea what kind of kinky shit we are into. He is such a cockslut, I am sure he would be up for that."

Roman couldn't move or answer. He just kept looking at Seth like he had grown two heads.

"What? Do you think we haven't done that before? Have you see him? He can get too damn needy that sometimes toys and even my Grade A dick don't do it. So we go out and have fun."

"You mean..." Roman found himself stuttering.

"Yeah...Its so hot to see him just go and let himself loose when he's in that zone....He can be the sluttiest thing ever. You have no idea how much his ass can accommodate." Seth was biting his lip as he said that and Roman felt like he was gonna loose his mind.

"What game are we playing here Seth? I don't understand..."

"No game Roman. I am just offering. Your dick clearly is not getting enough attention and watching my boy gets you hard. So why not? Plus, you are fucking gorgeous. I am sure you can make him scream like a bitch in heat. I do that pretty well but sometimes its fun to sit back and just watch the show."

"Are you suggesting..."

"Yes. You can come join us and I am sure you can loose a lot of tension you have been holding onto. His ass is a great stress reliever. I know it from experience." Seth finished with a wink and patted Roman on the shoulder before he got up and made his way towards the treadmill to carry on with his workout.

* * *

   
So after debating with himself for a long a time, Roman finally caved into his deep desires and went to Seth about his offer. Seth made it clear that he was actually serious and Dean was apparently up for it too. So here they were now. Roman and Seth standing side by side, all naked. Dean on his knees, in nothing but his underwear, right before them. His eyes were wide and blown up with lust. Lips pink and wet with all the kissing that happened before Seth pushed him down onto his knees and ordered him to suck them both off.

And fuck...did he suck them off. Roman had to rank Dean's blow jobbing skills pretty high. He was so good with his sweet little mouth. Knowing exactly how to pleasure his partner.

Roman wasn't sure if he would be into it...Threesomes was never his thing. But when he saw Dean rocking in Seth's lap almost naked and the way he crawled over to Roman to nuzzle his face into Roman's crotch to greet him on Seth's order, Roman felt himself getting harder than he could have ever imagined.

Dean had both of their dicks out now and he was sucking them both noisily. Holding and stroking onto one as he deep throated the other. Roman's head dropped back as his mouth hung open in absolute ecstasy. Dean was using his mouth so perfectly and the way he switched between Seth and Roman had Roman moaning in need. It was so filthy, so dirty but so fucking hot.

The groans that filled the room were sinful. Dean's moans were getting louder and louder. Seth pulled Dean off of him and told Roman to fuck Dean's mouth and go as rough as he could. Roman was scared for a second but watching Dean biting his lip in pure need and his shinning begging eyes looking up into his were good enough to make him comply. He let the beast inside him take control of his lust and he gripped Dean's hair roughly as he started to push his cock roughly inside Dean's mouth. Seth stepped back and watched, one hand stroking his own dick. Dean was gagging and the sound was driving Roman wild. He continued to mouth fuck Dean for a few more minutes before Seth told him to stop.

Seth brought Dean up and kissed his lips. Arms going around his back and hands towards Dean's ass as he gripped and squeezed his asscheeks roughly. Dean moaned into his boyfriend's mouth. Roman felt like he could cum just by that sight...Seth was just sucking his taste out of Dean's mouth and it was such a turn on.

"He's good yeah? I told ya he's can been a real cockslut when he gets going. The bigger the dick is, the happiest my pretty little slut gets." Seth said as he looked at Roman, cooing the last part in Dean's ear who purred in his arms.

"Yeah...So fucking pretty...I want to see all of him though..." Roman said breathlessly. Seth smirked and motioned towards the bed as he said, "Take a seat then."

Roman sat on the edge of the bed, slight sweat covering his whole body. His dick so hard between his legs as he watched Seth kiss Dean who had his back turned towards Roman.

"You wanna show Daddy what you got baby? Hmm?" Seth's tone was so lusty and he got Dean whining in his arms as his fingers teased his underwear. Roman bit his lip as he heard Seth referring to him as _Daddy_. He never thought about it before except when Dean teasingly called him so. But now in this very setting, it was driving him further into a lusty haze.

"Please Seth...Do something..." Dean's voice was all rough and wrecked. Half from getting his throat fucked by Roman and half from how needy he was feeling at the moment.

"Shhss...Will do. But you gotta do what I ask you to, got it?" Seth had his hand slipped inside Dean's briefs and Roman could see that he was probably massaging his crack under the garment. The sight was making Roman's mouth dry.

Seth slipped down Dean's underwear and Roman sucked in a breath at the beautiful sight before him. Dean was moaning into Seth's mouth as Seth kissed him all deep and rough.

Seth caught Roman's eyes and a grin broke onto his face. "You like what you see Roman?"

Roman chuckled and tried to calm his breathing, "Yeah...Definitely. I would like it better if you bring him here and let me have a feel."

Seth let out a little laugh and gave Dean's ass a firm slap. "Go baby...You wanted to feel Daddy's dick wrecking you, go now...Enjoy it."

A grin broke on Dean's face as he moved towards Roman and planted himself on his lap. Arms going around Roman's neck, knees resting on each side of him on the bed as he pressed his lips to Roman's.

Roman moaned into Dean's mouth, licking the wet heaven inside. He let his hands roam towards Dean's ass and he squeezed him, letting his fingers run over his hole. Dean squirmed on his lap as he felt Roman teasing him. He gasped as he looked over towards Seth who was stroking his dick while he watched Dean writhe in Roman's lap.

"Seth...I want...I want both of you...at the same time...Please..."

Seth came forward and tugged at Dean's hair as he crouched down to his eye level. "Such a needy little slut...Fuck you are so hot..." Seth roughly kissed Dean's lips as he motioned Roman to scoot up on the bed.

"Now you gonna suck Roman off as I open you up, okay? Can't have you walking funny again now can we?" Seth said and it made all three of them laugh.

Dean crawled over towards Roman and put his dick in his mouth. He started bobbing his head up and down on the huge shaft as Seth shifted behind him and spread his legs. Kneading his ass as he licked the small of Dean's back.

"Fuck...So big and wonderful...I love your dick Roman..." Dean babbled as he broke away to catch his breath.

"That's _Daddy_ to you." Roman growled in a husky voice and it made both Dean and Seth grin appreciatively. 

"Now you are talking our language big guy." Seth said as he spread Dean's asscheeks and eyed his pretty little hole. He blew on it and Dean shivered under his hands, gasping as he tried to push his ass back towards Seth. Seth held him firmly in his hands as he leaned forward and licked at the small hole. A broken moan fell out of Dean's lips as he felt Seth's tongue where he loved it the most.

"Fuck Seth...Baby more...please gimme more...FUCK" Dean whined as Seth went deeper and tongue fucked him as he reached around and started stroking Dean's leaking length with one hand.

"Shss...Suck Daddy...Use that mouth of yours..." Seth ordered and Dean went back to the task of pleasuring Roman.

Roman watched Seth eating Dean out and fuck if it wasn't one of the hottest thing ever. Seth was so good with his tongue, knew how to play with Dean's body. How to drive him crazy with just his mouth. Dean was a mess in his lap. Moaning so loudly with a mouth full of dick. He looked like a porn star.

"Fuck you look so pretty Dean...Seth I want his ass...Fuck I want his ass riding me..Please" Roman breathed out. Watching Dean squirm in front on him.

"Fuck yeah...Lemme get the lube" Seth said and got up to get the item. He threw the small tube towards Roman as he said, "Finger him". Roman was more than happy to oblige. He pulled Dean into a sitting position over his lap and squirted the lube onto his fingers. He reached behind Dean and rubbed his finger over Dean's hole.

"Fuck Roman...In please...'m ready...PLEASE" Dean begged in need, and he was rewarded when Roman thrusting two of his fingers inside his wet hungry hole and started rocking them back and forth. He gasped and pushed his ass back onto Roman's fingers. Seth came forward and guided Dean's mouth onto his dick. Dean happily started lapping at his boyfriend's dick as he rocked on Roman's fingers.

"Fuck...Gotta be inside him Seth" Roman growled and Seth nodded in return.

"Lay back Roman. Dean, baby boy, come on, ride Roman. Show him how good you can take a dick in this sweet ass of yours." Seth ordered in a lust filled voice and Dean moaned as he moved himself over Roman's dick. Roman held his cock for Dean and Dean took it all in one go. A loud gasp leaving his lips as his eyes widened at the intrusion.

"Fuck you are so big...FUCK" He moaned out as he tried to adjust to Roman's size. Soon he was riding Roman hard. Sliding on his dick so smoothly.

Seth got behind Dean and lubed up his dick. He drizzled Dean's already stuffed hole with excessive lube. He inserted a finger inside Dean alongside Roman's dick to test if he could get in.

"Please Seth..Come on baby...I can take it...I need it bigger....just wreck my ass" Dean begged and Seth pulled his finger out.

"Fuck...Roman, stop. Dean, turn around. I want to see your face while I fuck you, come on." Seth said and watched as Dean got off of Roman's dick and turned towards him. His back facing Roman this time. Dean held Roman's dick and got back down on it. Moaning at being filled deliciously again.

Seth watched Dean rock on Roman's dick for few seconds before he told Dean to lay back and Roman to hold Dean's legs wider. The position just made Dean look so fucking slutty and Seth was salivating. He couldn't wait to get inside his lover who was already full of a hard dick.

Seth leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dean before looking into his eyes and asking, "You ready babe?" Dean nodded and Seth pushed inside Dean's hole. All three of them groaned loudly. Roman felt like his dick was gonna explode any second. Dean never felt so full and the feeling was amazing. Seth had to hold back his breath because the tightness surrounding his dick was too much. He knew none of them would last for too long.

"Fuck...MOVE PLEASE" Dean almost screamed, making them both chuckle. They started to move and soon fell into a rhythm. Their groans getting louder and louder as they felt getting closer to the edge.

Seth looked into Dean's eyes, watching his boyfriend's blissed out expression. "Fuck...You look so beautiful like this Dean...all stretched out...So full of dick...taking it all so good...such a good boy for us..."

"Fuck Seth...Please...I need to come..touch me...fuck touch me please" Dean sobbed and Seth kissed his tempting lips.

"I am close guys...fuck I am getting so close" Roman groaned out as his pace increased inside Dean's ass. Seth moved his hand towards Dean's length and started stroking him roughly. He started thrusting wildly into Dean's hips as he growled in Dean's ear, "Cum for us...cum baby" And Dean exploded, just like that. Going limp over Roman's body.  
Roman and Seth both sped up their thrusts and soon they reached their sweet climax too.

Seth was the first one to move. He dropped on the bed beside Roman and Dean, who were still connected to one another.

"Fuck...that was one of the hottest thing I have ever experienced." He said out loud.

"Man, no kidding." Roman commented as he pulled his dick out of Dean's gaped hole and massaged the spent body lying over him.

"Hey Dean, you okay?" Roman asked, voice soft and concerned.

"A plus dicked out." Dean said with a thumbs up and Roman and Seth both burst into a laughter.

"I think you ruined my boy with your monster Roman. He's never gonna be NOT dicknotized after this."

* * *

 

 


End file.
